Un ¡Sorpresa! muy Bochornoso
by Dulcechiiel
Summary: Su exclamación se quedó a la mitad, pues sus palabras murieron en su garganta. . . Uno nunca se pregunta cuándo va a morir. Kagome nunca lo había hecho... Pero esos segundos le dieron muchas ideas. ¿Había una forma digna de disimular la vergüenza? —SE... ¡¿SESSHOMARU! [Ambientado en la Era Sengoku] ¿Algún fanático del carnaval?


—

—

—

 **Un ¡Sorpresa! muy bochornoso.**

—

—

—

Incómoda y descubierta... Pero sobretodo descubierta, sí, así era tal y como se sentía en esos momentos. Hizo un par de estiramientos más junto a unos saltitos que alteraron ligeramente sus cabellos sueltos y se detuvo antes de tomar su mochila _. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Su rostro se tiñó de rojo al tiempo que ella se llevaba las manos para contener una risa entre nerviosa y divertida. No supo de dónde sacó la ocurrencia que estaba por consolidar.

Ya muy ansiosa se pasó las manos por el cabello para intentar peinarlo, y finalmente saltó al pozo. Cuando el resplandor rosado se desvanecía a su alrededor y ella tocaba nuevamente el suelo no pudo evitar volver a reír; ahora ya estaba en la época antigua de nuevo y no aguantaba las ganas de que sus amigos e InuYasha la vieran. Se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

— ¿No me veré muy patética, cierto? —se miró una vez más, y un segundo después decidió que mejor se cubría con una capucha bastante larga y de color marrón.

Alzó sus ojos y alcanzó a ver el cielo azul sobre el pozo, empezó a subir, esperaba que sus amigos o por lo menos InuYasha estuvieran cerca esperándola. Al salir buscó con la mirada el camino a la aldea... No revelaría su atuendo hasta que fuera momento. Percibió una presencia, significaba que alguien estaba cerca y al saberse próxima al Árbol Sagrado adivinó que podría ser InuYasha, sonrió. _¡Qué suerte!_ Se quitó la capa que traía encima y la dejó a un lado.

— ¡InuYasha! ¡Ya regresé!

Cruzó los arbustos que le obstruían la vista y se topó con las enormes raíces del árbol, eso hizo que rápidamente se llevara el dedo índice a la mejilla, después sus ojos captaron unos cabellos plateados al otro lado del tronco y una idea "súper", en todos los sentidos de la palabra, le cruzó la mente. Tomó la soga que traía colgada en la cadera con la mano derecha.

—Prepárate malvado... ¡Porque llegó tu hora! —gritó.

Corrió, dio unos cuantos saltos por la raíces y se precipitó a caer frente al peliplata tomándolo por sorpresa, pero como quedó de espaldas a él, quiso agregar para girarse y encararlo... —Porque yo soy... ¡La Mujer Maravi...!

Su exclamación se quedó a la mitad, pues sus palabras murieron en su garganta.

 **. . .**

Uno nunca se pregunta cuándo va a morir. Kagome nunca lo había hecho... Pero esos segundos le dieron muchas ideas.

La satisfacción de su imaginación fue _bestialmente_ reemplazada por el espanto.

 _¿Había una forma digna de disimular la vergüenza?_

—SE... ¡¿SESSHOMARU?! —en su interior el alma se le desmayó y cayó a sus pies como saco de patatas. Ese... Eso no era... — ¡¿QUÉEEE?!

Sus gritos debieron haber sido escuchados por el mismo Naraku donde sea que éste estuviese.

Estoico, el demonio de largos y finos cabellos plateados tenía fija su vista al frente, por lo menos a tres metros de distancia donde la figura de la humana que acompañaba usualmente a su medio hermano se encontraba de pie en una _excéntrica_ posición... Pero no fueron sus piernas bastante separadas o sus manos en la cintura lo que le llamaría la atención... Sino _cómo_ iba vestida.

Kagome reaccionó con violencia y corrigió su postura llevando sus manos al regazo, para ese entonces su capacidad de hablar estaba temporalmente suspendida.

Sesshomaru externamente no se inmutó ni un ápice pero se tomó el tiempo para que sus ojos viajaran por el cuerpo femenino; normalmente ella llevaba ropas foráneas... Pero recordaba atuendos blancos y verdes, y esta vez el color rojo, azul y dorado eran los que predominaban. Una muy ceñida prenda de color carmín cubría _parte_ de su pecho y estómago, y decía parte porque de hecho dejaban al descubierto parte de ellos, allí reposaba una especie de cinturón dorado también, y debajo de éste salían unos pantalones en extremo cortos y ajustados que no cubrían ni la mitad de sus muslos. No quiso detallarla _más_. Volvía a mirarle.

—Yo... Pensaba que era InuYasha o alguno de mis... amigos. —consiguió articular ella, por lo menos tenía la verdad de su parte.

 _Kami Sama_... qué patética. El ambarino continuó con el semblante inexpresivo, no parecía dispuesto a articular palabra, ¿podía ella salir huyendo y olvidar lo sucedido? Él era un demonio muy poderoso, a lo mejor ni le había prestado atención o importancia a la escena tan bochornosa que acababa de brindarle.

 _¡Eso no la hacía sentir mejor!_ , además todavía se la estaba brindando. La cara de él le hizo saber que no tenía idea de lo que ella había estando pretendiendo. ¡Y es que no pretendía nada con él!.. Pensó erradamente que era el medio demonio quien la esperaba. Se miró sus ropas como si fuera primera vez. _Rayos_ , ¿por qué se tuvo que disfrazar así? ¿Por qué la tuvo que ver él? Es más... estos eran los alrededores de la aldea.

— ¿Puedo preguntar...? —se arrepintió de hablar al ver que él volvía a llevar su atención a la vestimenta. —Esto no es lo que parece... Es sólo un disfraz...

Se sentía tan tonta, y sabía que su tono de voz la delataba. Agradeció a todos los cielos al ver que el demonio empezaba a caminar por fin, seguramente se retiraba para dejarla sola con su mega vergüenza. Pese a eso, unos segundos después advirtió que él no parecía seguro de a dónde ir, eso le extrañó mucho; parecía ir rumbo a la aldea pero a la vez dudoso quizás de ingresar en ella. Se suponía que las aldeas humanas no eran de su agrado...

Él volteó a mirarla sabiendo que ella también lo hacía, a lo que volvió a sentir el rubor acumularse en su cara, utilizó la fina tela del intento de capa que era parte del disfraz para cubrirse escasamente las piernas, debió optar por usar la minifalda en lugar de esos ceñidos shorts tan llamativos. _Por favor_ , todo el vestuario era llamativo. Quería llorar.

— ¿Qué hacías por aquí? ¿Buscas algo?

 _¿Y si lo que quería era pelear con el chico del traje rojo?_

Después de unos segundos de silencio él giró su atención al frente y respondió con simpleza. —Rin y Yaken estaban por aquí.

— ¿Eh?

Con que buscaba a sus acompañantes, ella miró por los alrededores ya distraída de su presentación. ¿Acaso habrían ido a la aldea? —Entiendo. Te ayudaré viendo si están en la aldea, yo me dirigía hacia allá.

Vio el lugar donde estaba su mochila y su capucha, primero debía cubrirse si no querría causar un caos en la aldea con esas ropas.

—Es inútil. —habló él. —El rastro de sus olores no proviene de ahí.

La azabache estaba por sugerir algo más cuando el demonio atajó sus intenciones y añadió. —Ese grupo de humanos tampoco está ahí, ni InuYasha.

— _¿Que no están en la Aldea?_ —eso sí que le intrigó. —Supongo que no se trata de otra aparición del terrible de Naraku, o de lo contrario tú también fueras ido tras él.

Kagome se puso la capa y dejó su mochila junto a las raíces del árbol. Tuvo una idea, —Espera un momento aquí, al menos la anciana Kaede podrá darnos una idea de dónde pueden estar.

Dicho esto se marchó trotando... El peliplata pensó que era más singular de lo que creía. Se fue a buscar a la anciana que lideraba el poblado sin conocer que ya él sabía que ésta tampoco se encontraba. Una mujer bastante impulsiva y algo imprudente, sin restar lo confianzuda para con su persona.

Esperó solo unos minutos porque sabía que regresaría con esa _información_. Mientras tanto llevó su vista a la bolsa que había depositado entre las raíces del árbol, se preguntó si es que traía en ella más ropas extravagantes e indecentes... Lo raro es que ella no parecía del tipo de humana que...

— ¡Sesshomaru! —escuchó su voz acercándose. —Lo lamento pero no pude averiguar nada, la anciana Kaede probablemente se fue con ellos.

—Hump.

— ¿Adónde vas?

Ante su cuestionamiento él tardó en responder, se alejó unos metros antes de hacerlo. —Seguiré su rastro.

La pelinegra lo vio alejarse y se preguntó qué hacer, sin duda ir con él sería buena idea, al menos era mejor que quedarse allí solamente haciendo tiempo para a saber algo de sus amigos. Sólo esperaba que él no la echase de su lado. Tomó su bolso amarillo y lo alcanzó.

—Espera. Si no está muy lejos de aquí, ¿podría ir contigo?

Él no respondió. Eso la chica ya lo suponía pero de igual forma lo tomaría como una _afirmación_ de su parte. Caminaron por un tiempo entre los arboles, aunque ella quería saber más de ese rastro que seguían… si tan solo pudiera detectar aromas como los seres sobrenaturales.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —volvió a romper el silencio, sin esperar respuesta siquiera por parte de él. — ¿Desde cuándo estás buscándolos? Es que... Como yo tenía tres días sin venir estoy algo desorientada... Empiezo a preocuparme.

— ¿Venir?

Desde que ella apareció le confundió eso en particular, porque su olor apareció de repente en los alrededores; solo segundos antes de que llegara hasta donde estaba a él fue que captó su aroma, y si confiaba en su olfato —y vaya que lo hacía— ella no estaba en ninguna parte cercana a la aldea.

—Es cierto, no lo sabes. —empezó a exponer. —A través del pozo que está cerca del árbol sagrado yo puedo transportarme a una época muy lejana a esta, voy al lugar donde vivo.

Así que esa era la razón por la que esa mujer no parecía una humana _ordinaria_ , su forma de ser tampoco era la de una aldeana asustadiza y débil. Y eso literalmente podía notarse a simple vista.

Ella percibió su mirada en sí y volvió a sentir una infinita vergüenza por eso, sería una experiencia compartida que no podría olvidar por más que quisiera. Decidió que no todo era tan terrible, _¡Jah!_ Ella no tenía que sentirse tan mal, sólo estaba disfrazada por la época de carnaval, todos en su época sabrían ello. Es más, si estuviera allá nadie la vería como anómala, más bien pensarían que lucía _genial_. Sus rasgos coincidían mucho con los de una heroína épica. En esta época ni idea tenían de eso así que... Volteó a su lado, _¿por qué no?_

—En mi época no nos vestimos así normalmente. Esto es por un evento en particular que llamamos "Carnaval"... O también _Noche de Brujas_. Son dos ocasiones en las que nos podemos disfrazar de casi cualquier cosa.

Él no opinó, pero ella sabía que le prestaba atención.

—Es por eso que mis ropas se ven tan...

—Inmorales.

—Iba a decir llamativas. —corrigió inflando los cachetes. Pero tenía algo de razón, en esta época no lo comprenderían. Si algún aldeano la veía con esas ropas a lo mejor causaría un problema, y en compañía del demonio peliplata no quería causar ninguna molestia. Acomodó la capa para que cubriera.

Percibió que a su lado el ambarino hacía un movimiento y volteó a verlo. Había llevado su mano a la empuñadora de su espada y eso le alertó. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar puesto que pudo distinguir también presencias sobrenaturales, eran un par de ogros y les salieron justo por delante.

—Qué delicia de humana. —comentó uno.

— ¡La queremos! —exclamó el segundo.

Ambos atacaron y la chica ensanchó sus ojos al detallarlos, eran monstruos muy altos, uno de ellos eliminó la vegetación de una zona y reveló una pronunciada hendedura entre las rocas. El ambarino no tardaría en ser quien los ejecutaría, sin embargo, en el trayecto salió una tercera presencia; Kagome quiso desintegrarlo con una de sus flechas pero ésta se trabó en uno de los detalles de la capucha y terminó por rasgarla. Y aunque fue por solo unos instantes, eso bastó para que al disparar su flecha el ogro tuviera tiempo de derribarla con una pata hacia el peñasco antes de purificarse. Kagome aprovechó la soga que traía como parte del disfraz y quedó colgando, pero tal y como lo esperaba el material de la cuerda al ser bastante débil se rompió, cerró los ojos por puro reflejo, y _él_ evitó su caída.

Sin mucho esfuerzo la capturó con su brazo y se elevó a la cima de la montaña. Ella se había aferrado a él con timidez, y una vez tocaron tierra cayó en cuenta de la cercanía.

Cualquiera en su época vería lo extraordinario de la visión que exponía junto al ambarino. Él con ese porte de nobleza japonesa, y más que eso, de _deidad_ , y ella con aquella tiara dorada en la frente para variar, toda una _mujer maravilla_ con su compañero.

—Sesshomaru... Gracias.

Él se apartó primero y ella se tardó unos segundos en recuperarse de la agitación. Solo por la caída que estuvo a punto de sufrir, se dijo. Cuando recogió su mochila y sus armas, él se había adelantado mucho, pensó que casi la dejaba _abandonada_. Corrió tras él, quería disculparse por el conflicto con los monstruos que venían por ella... Pero entonces divisó que el lugar hasta donde se dirigía ya no era bosque.

Rin, Yaken y Ah-Un también se encontraban ahí y corrieron a saludar a su amo. Kagome observó que había una aldea cerca. Entonces Rin se le acercó.

—Si busca a sus amigos ellos están en ese lugar.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Estaban con ellos?

—Sí. Es que Shippo me dijo que iban a celebrar un cumpleaños.

La pelinegra se confundió. _¿Estaban festejando en la aldea?_

—Amo bonito he de aclararle que si nos metimos con el grupo de InuYasha fue por culpa de Rin. Se dejó llevar por el niño zorro. —se excusó el sirviente del peliplata temiendo un castigo por la desobediencia. —Yo no tengo ningún interés en el cumpleaños de ese monje.

Kagome comprendió, así que Miroku cumplía años y quiso venir a celebrarlo en ese pueblo, a lo mejor es que ahí habría alcohol. Sonrió porque al menos ahora sabía que ellos estaban ahí. Antes de entrar volteó a ver al grupo que ya se retiraba, Rin alzaba una mano despidiendo y ella la imitó. Pero su mirada posterior apuntó hacia el líder del grupo que iba más adelante. Al final no le agradeció haberla dejado seguirle. Hasta le había salvado la vida, pensó llevándose una mano al pecho. Palpó la textura dura del corsé que traía puesto y determinó que mejor se deshacía del disfraz.

Aprovechando los arbustos, se cambió de ropa a su habitual uniforme, sus amigos ya no verían su personificación pero sí había causado suficiente revuelo con él...y esas largas botas rojas no eran muy cómodas.

Lista para entrar al pueblo en busca de sus amigos echó una última mirada hacia el camino que habían seguido para llegar ahí, de seguro Sango, el monje Miroku, Shippo o InuYasha no le creerían si les contara que viajó con Sesshomaru y que éste no tuvo intenciones de hacerle daño en ningún momento.

 **Sesshomaru no era como imaginaban...**

 **Y pensar que alguna vez lo llamó malvado, ahora él era...**

… **Una especie de héroe para ella.**

 **. . .**

 _¿Cuando lo volvería a ver?_

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Ya ya... Acabó xD

 **Aclaraciones acerca del disfraz de Kagome:**

-Tiara o diadema dorada en la cabeza, cabello suelto :3

-Corsé rojo con el logo de la Mujer Maravilla

-Cinturón dorado

-Shorts azul con estrellas blancas (mi parte favorita e.e)

-Botines rojos hasta la rodilla.

-Y una fina soga.

* * *

 **Vale… sé que la idea es algo extraña… Ok, muy extraña xD**

Dulce se deja influenciar mucho por las celebraciones culturales de su país jijiji… En fin, no es la gran cosa, pero la idea me llegó me pareció tan divertida que no pude olvidarla. Recientemente vi esas películas… y en particular creo que nuestra Kagome tiene rasgos de mujer maravilla.

El pensar que Sesshomaru la viera en estos atuendos hizo que fuera muy entretenido escribir. Espero que lo disfruten un poquis aunque sea.

Si tienen alguna alocada idea no duden en decirla jijiji… Aprovechen mi imaginación infantil xDD

 **Saludos. Gracias por leer (:**

 **Dulcechiiel.**


End file.
